


A Dream is a Wish

by Springmagpies



Series: As We Drabble Along [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: For the prompt "Look, a shooting star! Make a wish.” + staticquake!
Relationships: Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: As We Drabble Along [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789084
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	A Dream is a Wish

“How have you never been up here?” Lincoln asked as they trudged the well-worn path up the mountain.

Daisy shrugged, holding the blanket she was carrying tightly to her chest. “Dunno, was more of a city gal.”

Lincoln laughed over his shoulder at her, nearly tripping on a stone stuck into the dirt of the path. 

She caught him by the arm before he could stumble forward. “Steady there mountain man,” she teased breathlessly. She was trying very hard to look like she was breathing normally and not struggling to catch her breath. Her nerves were alight being so close to Lincoln and paired with a hike it was a wonder she could catch her breath at all. 

He smiled back at her, sliding his hand down to grab hers. He was warm and his hands softer than she expected. 

“Thanks,” he said. 

“Always,” she replied. “Now keep trekking. We’ve got stars to gaze at.”

When they had finally made it to the clearing, they set down the blanket they had brought and laid down on their backs with their eyes towards the heavens. The clearing was just as lovely as Lincoln had said it would be and the stars were impossibly bright. Without all the light pollution and pollution pollution, Daisy could even make out the few constellations her mother had taught her. 

Lincoln linked their fingers together once more, lifting their hands so they were joined over his rising and falling chest. She could feel his heartbeat through the back of her hand and, paired with the rhythm of his breathing, it was the most calm Daisy had ever felt. 

Staring up ahead, Daisy traced the lines of stars in the sky. She was following the handle of the big dipper--one of the two constellations she knew--when a small streak of light arched through the sky. 

Daisy pointed at where the beam had been. “Look, a shooting star,” she said. She turned her face to Lincoln. “Make a wish.”

He tore his gaze away from the sky and towards her while placing a gentle kiss to the back of her hand. 

“Mine already came true.”

Daisy’s heart melted for a moment and paired with the cheesy sentiment it formed a bubble of laughter in her throat. 

“That was awful,” Daisy giggled, turning on her side to look over him.

“Good awful?”

She smiled. “Good awful.” 

But as cheesy as Lincoln had been, Daisy couldn’t help but agree. As they kissed under the stars, she had to admit her dream had come true too. 


End file.
